The Cake
by Miss Freya
Summary: A ficlet for Ryuichi Sakuma's 2006 Birthday! His biggest fan plans something extra special...


**Title:** The Cake  
**Pairings:** N/A, they dun really matter  
**Warnings:** Randomness, Tatsuha!silly teen-ness, cake-ness...Gravi!good times...ness?  
**Author's Notes:** Okie! Yesterday was April 1st, Ryuichi Sakuma's Birthday:D I was planning on making him a cake, but I've been sick so I'm not supposed to be touching all the food stuff here u-u So instead...I got inspired today and wrote this little ficlet instead! YAY FOR RYUICHI! 

Please excuse Tatsuha's occasional dorkiness X3 But that's why we love him, sexy dork that he is. Ne? Also, this is unbeated, because I wanted to get up something cute and swift done :O; So there may be a few errors, please excuse! 

Reviews are luffed upon! 

------------------ 

**The Cake**

------------------ 

It had to be PERFECT. 

Dirty bowls piled in the sink, he was too busy to waste time with them. The floor was covered with accidental spills and splotches of flour, making their way into the grout of the tiles. Eiri had threatened him within an inch of his life to clean up 'this nuclear war scene' before he got back that afternoon. 

Shuichi just said he thought that his determination was cute. 

Tatsuha thought it was cute too until the head of his masterpiece fell off and splattered into the growing mess on the floor. 

Back to square one… 

"WHY must your head be so BIG?" he shouted as he mixed the dough violently. Another piece was cooling on another counter, and this was the third attempt at the most tricky. 

Tatsuha had woken up at 3 AM on the morning of April 1st, 2006 with a gleam in his eye and idea burned into his mind. Today was Ryuichi Sakuma's 32nd Birthday, and he was going to make his honey a cake to remember! 

Now, Tatsuha could cook, but he wasn't a world class chef. After some – many – failed attempts, by noon he was finally getting somewhere useful. 

Tatsuha was going to make a replica of Kumagorou. 

The frosting was sitting innocently near the microwave, though Tatsuha had sworn multiple times that it moved on its own, dangerously close to the edge of the counter. Time was quickly flying by, and the kitchen began to look less and less like Eiri's apartment and more like the candy land board game. 

"Hey, Tatsuha!" a cheery-voice popped in, smile too wide. 

The voice was met with a dark stare that could rival Eiri's when frustrated. 

Shuichi laughed a little nervously. "Heh heh, um, not trying to bother or anything!" He waved his hands frantically in the air. "Just wanted to…check and see how you were doing!" 

"Just peachy," Tatsuha said sarcastically as he poured the next attempt at a bunny head into the mold. 

Shuichi refrained from commenting on the lovely apron Tatsuha was sporting. "Er…great!" There was a long pause as Tatsuha stuffed the thing into the oven. Tasting some of the batter out of the bowl with his finger, his expression lightened to note that it actually tasted quite good. "Well…good luck! Just so you know, the party is in three hours." 

The dark-haired boy's expression fell once again, but he knew Shuichi was doing him a favor by keeping him updated. "Yeah, thanks Shuichi." 

The singer nodded and hopped out of the kitchen. Best let Tatsuha be the one caught with the mess, not him. 

It was true. There was going to be a small party of close friends at N-G that evening in one of the conference rooms. Shuichi, had of course, been invited, and in turn that meant Eiri Yuki was being dragged along as well. Tatsuha, too, had been invited – and he had been very excited that Ryuichi had remembered him from the bits of time they had spent together at the bar, the zoo, and stuff. 

"Stuff…where IS that stuff?" Tatsuha nearly had a heart attack as he turned over old bags of flour and sugar, then sighed in relief as he found the two, perfectly round little balls of dark chocolate for Kumagorou's beady little eyes. 

And he meant that in every sense of the word. Kumagorou was always watching. 

But things at least seemed to be going well. Tatsuha put the main platter out that would hold his masterpiece. He took the main body piece and placed it on, holding it in place with some frosting. So far so good…next went the legs, which he was able to stick to the main body piece cleverly with red lickerish. Tatsuha beamed, something was finally going right! 

Then the sound of more firm, sock covered feet padding across hardwood floors was faintly heard in the distance. It stopped once it reached tile, right in front of the flour and sugar covered winter wonderland of a kitchen. 

"…TATSUHA!" 

------------------------------------------------ 

Six o'clock on the dot. The kitchen had been cleaned to a shiny level even Sakano would admire. Any persons involved had also been cleaned, all the while a perfect, pink frosted life-size Kumagorou cake sat proudly on the table. Tatsuha watched it like a hawk, nearly attacking Shuichi who just wanted a taste of the frosting. 

They all got dressed in nice, but party-worthy clothes. Because all of his were flour-stained and frosting painted, Tatsuha had managed to get Eiri to loan him some clothes. But what he was most happy about was a particularly nice pair of black shoes, slightly pointed toes, and very stylish. 

By six-thirty they were riding the elevator at N-G up to the 10th floor, the place where Ryuichi's Birthday Bash was held. Tatsuha held onto his prized cake like it was his lifeline, and promptly stood at the separate end of the elevator, full two feet away that it was. 

When the doors open, the teenager marched through first, being sure to stay out of the way of his companions. It wasn't hard to spot the conference room, with balloons and impossibly loud music shouting from it. There was some murmuring of a calm voice and it was turned down, Tohma, most likely. 

They entered into the room, greeting by friendly waves. Eiri just made a huffing noise and went off to find something to drink. Shuichi was tackled by the Birthday Boy himself and gave a happy squeal in delight. While Tatsuha was hoping to get a similar treatment, he quickly went off to set the cake down first. He loved Ryu, but wasn't that stupid. 

Luckily Ryuichi had good timing, and Tatsuha was soon on the ground too with a nice hundred and seventeen pounds of sexy rock star on top of him. 

"Tatsuha-kun!" the Grasper singing exclaimed happily, practically beaming in his birthday-ness. 

Said boy laughed, more than glad to return the glomp with a hug. "Happy Birthday, Ryuichi" 

Ryuichi grinned widely. "Yup, it IS my birthday!" His 32nd Birthday, though nearly every guest attending was questioning that. "C'mon, c'mon!" He hopped up, yanking Tatsuha onto his feet. "We're gonna play some fun fun games! 'Spin the Bottle!'" 

Tatsuha would have cried for joy if it was more manly in front of Ryuichi. 

------------------------------------------------ 

Eiri grunts, house plant smooches, and a few Kumagorou scoldings later, it was finally time to distribute the presents. Ryuichi received many wonderful things! 

Noriko loved to spoil her Ryu-chan with a state of the art karaoke system for his apartment, replacing his old one from 2005. 

Tohma, being the filthy rich man that he was, simply got Ryuichi a newer, safer and less sportier car, hoping that late night cruising down the freeway in his hot red convertible would be a less likely event. 

Shuichi had gotten Kumagorou another friend, a llama, because Ryuichi didn't have one of those yet. 

Eiri gave Ryuichi his patience, which was probably the rarest gift that evening. 

He received so many wonderful gifts! However, the best was saved for last, and it was Tatsuha's turn to present what he had slaved over since the wee hours of the morning… 

All stared in awe as the teenager proudly brought forth his amazing Kumagorou Cake. Ryuichi's blue eyes widened in admiration and then in glee, as it was definitely the cutest cake he'd ever seen! 

"Wow, Tatsuha-kun! Did you make that?" 

Tatsuha nodded proudly as he approached, holding the masterpiece out for all to see. Kumagorou was quite pleased too, noting that Tatsuha had managed to capture his better side. 

"That's AMAZING, no da!" Ryuichi exclaimed, hopping up to go and see, but Noriko held him back. Wouldn't want Ryuichi to run over Tatsuha and ruin his hard work. 

But Tatsuha didn't need the help. The toe of his fancy, specially borrowed shoe caught on one of the floorboards, that happened to be sticking up just a bit too high. It all happened in slow motion, a gasp going throughout the room. Tatsuha watched in horror, as suddenly Kumagorou's pink frosted face was much closer than it should have been… 

He landed face first into the cake, now smashed onto the teenager and the ground. It was quiet for a moment, before Eiri erupted in an uncharacteristic laughter. A few other snickers filtered throughout the space, while some other words of concern were uttered as well. Shuichi felt particularly bad, knowing how long and hard Tatsuha had been working on it… 

But it was another singer that helped Tatsuha to a sitting position. The teenager's face dripped with his beautiful Kumagorou Cake, and he felt positively idiotic. 

"Are you okay, Tatsuha-kun?" Ryuichi asked, trying to keep the hint of a laugh down. 

If his face weren't already pink from the cake, Ryuichi would have been able to see Tatsuha blush. "Y-yeah, I'm fine," he managed. Then he sighed, defeated. The dark-haired boy wiped some of the stuff off his face, flicking it onto the ground. "Suck…" 

Ryuichi blinked. "Suck what?" 

Tatsuha's face did burn at that. "No, I mean…this sucks." 

"Tatsuha-kun worked really hard on it, ne?" the now thirty-two year-old said with an understanding expression. 

The teenager nodded, now looking sheepish. "Yeah, and I was hoping you'd actually get to eat it and everything…it was chocolate, and really good." He sighed again, grimacing at himself and his clumsiness. That's what he got for wanting to wear some of Eiri's nice shoes. "And now it's just…yeah." 

Ryuichi just smiled. "Na don't look so sad, Tatsuha-kun." The youngest Uesugi looked up through his cake-dripping bangs to meet that smile. Then Ryuichi did something he wasn't expecting in the least; 

The singer, in a kitten-like motion, licked some of the Kumagorou Cake off of Tatsuha's face. "Don't worry," he said, licking is lips. "It tastes just as good off of you" 

------------------ 

_Owari_


End file.
